1. Field
Embodiments relate to a system-on-chip (SoC) and, more particularly, to a bus system in an SoC and a method of gating root clocks therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent trend toward the convergence of computers, communications, and broadcasting, demands on general application specific ICs (ASICs) and application specific standard products (ASSPs) have driven demand for system-on-chips (SoCs). In addition, the light-weight, thin, short, small, and high-performance trends of information technology (IT) devices have become a factor accelerating SoC industry growth.